Blood Rain
by Sealeena
Summary: They meet again and it's all gone to hell. Danny and Sam never expected things like this to happen. They didn't know they'd meet his kind and now...they might not be able to beat him...A vampire that is.
1. Part One: Chapter 1

xxxx

Part One: Roses are Red, Seduction is You

xxxx

xxxx

_Chapter One: Her Skin is Soft, His Eyes are Blue_

xxxx

Fear. A desire to escape danger. To believe with regret. A simple definition, that's all it is. However, a definition can never put into words what one experiences from it. Maybe terror could be a synonym and then maybe it would be more explanatory? However, terror gives the implied feeling of panic, which gives a sense of desperation. Fear is livable, yet terror is not. Terror is what we feel before the inevitable. Fear does not control us. Terror does. Fear subsides after some time and then we are comfortable with our lives again. Terror will always stay with us, and will make us relive the moment of it when we least expect it. Such as when a girl had a near death experience, she may remember it again when she performs an action that may have been related to the incident which so caused the feeling of terror, thus putting her through the agonizing moments of which she wished to forget, but is incapable of doing so. So, maybe fear can't be described more accurately. Could fear be a synonym for vampires, though?

Vampires, while indeed inspiring fear in some did not in one amethyst eyed, raven-haired beauty. She admired the legends spun around them and believed they existed, of course not believing in self made vampires of modern day, but of the actual, powerful masters as told in the ancient lore. Living with the night, demanding seduction at their fingertips, dazzling fangs, and the command of who knew what: fog, wind, earth? They were fascinating creatures and she believed they existed. She wanted to know the dizzying power they held. She wanted to experience, that complete overtaking of her senses. Yes, she wanted to be seduced by a vampire, fangs dragging along her, the hypnotic pull of their voice, just like trying to eat a delicate piece of candy, the wonderful feeling of one feeding on her blood, supposedly better then sex. It was one of the few fantasies she allowed, always amazed at the promising horror and seduction that was held with them. And that was why she thought they could be real. She knew that deep down in her heart they were real. She just did.

Her best friends, who fought ghosts everyday, one of whom was actually half ghost, didn't believe her. They thought that it was nothing more then the books they were in: legends. One laughed at her, the other merely shrugged his shoulders and would continue to battle violent spirits in order to protect the innocents that he gave his life for and she would be left to stand there, fuming.

They were friends, so in the end, it didn't matter. In the end, they would happily be eating pizza, ice cream, or pigging out on some other junk food. She preferred things that way. Fight, make up, have fun, fight ghosts, hide from parents, awkward moments: the circle of life. They were but a threesome of bumbling teenagers, sixteen year olds with life on their minds. With life on their minds, they did everything together: skating, hanging at the mall, ghost fighting, another round of Halo 2 or Dance Dance Revolution, eating (something that was always at hand), listening to music, and just sitting around and talking.

They were great friends, and everything seemed perfect…well, that's how it seemed. It always seemed that way. They thought that nothing could come between them. No human would make him or her tear them apart; no ghost could break their bond of friendship, even if it so resulted in the death of a member. They promised that they would stay strong and that neither of these elements, not even distance, would crumble the friendship. Nothing, they felt, would break them. Their bond was so strong, especially between two of them, a strange psychic link that none could explain, but it was okay. It only helped to strengthen their friendship all the more. They figured that it would all be okay, that they would be together forever. Forever…

Of course, they never thought that a vampire would take interest in one of them.

Of course, they never thought that a vampire wanted one of them.

They never thought of such a thing.

It just didn't seem likely. It never did.

They should have.

xxxx

She was bound to a chair. She was blindfolded and gagged. The dirty cloth in her mouth had taken the moisture away from her tongue hours ago, the fact that she hadn't had anything to drink for an extremely long time didn't help, and the cold sweat that had bathed her before was now nothing, dried.

It had been a total of two days since she had been taken away; at least she thought it was two days since she was gone. She wasn't sure long how she had been asleep, so in actuality, it could be even longer. The last thing she remembered was taking a walk along the shore by herself before going back to the bonfire party, just an innocent breath of fresh air, something to help clear her head before she would cloud it with booze and cocaine. She had remembered that she heard a whisper of something, and when she had turned around, all she had seen was a hypnotic green. Now, she was who knew where, her hands behind her back, ankles tied to the legs of the chair. She couldn't see anything, couldn't say anything, could only listen and try not to hurl from the smell of rotting flesh, something that was starting to fade after becoming accustomed to.

Why she was where she was, she didn't know. She didn't even know if she was close to where the bonfire party had been, but she at least knew she was close to the beach, the sound of the ocean her only comfort, the night air prickling at her skin.

And then, suddenly, she heard the creak of floorboards, not done by her own doing.

Someone was here. However, that someone didn't seem possible, for it seemed nothing more then the wind; and yet, she felt it, knew that there was something that had a mind. The something was conniving, a predator, making her skin crawl.

There it was, the feel that it could be nothing more then the wind, yet it was more then the wind. It was to her right and she turned her head suddenly, as if maybe she could catch what was sneaking around in the room. And of course she couldn't what had caused it, but now she felt fearful. Her breath came ragged and she felt the impending sense of doom come to her.

Without warning, the blindfold was torn off of her face, the gag ripped from her mouth. The sudden change in environment stung her eyes, even though it was night, but as soon as she adjusted, her head turned every which way, trying to find whoever took the blindfold off. She still knew that it was in the room, still waiting, still wanting…still hungry. The sense of doom came to her and then she felt something brush against the side of her face.

She gasped and whimpered. She broke out into a cold sweat again. The desperation to escape was now overwhelming and she tried to break free from her bondage, completely useless, and she fell to the floor. It jarred her senses and she knew that her arm would have a large bruise in a little bit, but that was the least of her worries. With all her strength, she began to make her way to the doorway and it took a lot of effort, but she did it and was close.

At least, she was close until someone wearing large, black boots stopped her, one of the boots hitting the floor, not even in inch in front of her face. Her eyes widened, her body began to shake. She let her gaze travel along the length of him: black boots up the length of the leather pants, the silk shirt, and to the face that was shrouded in darkness. All she could see from it was the glint of whiteness. What was that? Fangs? No, that was impossible; a remnant from being childish, but there was also a slight glow in the place of eyes, slightly green. It made her want to wonder if her being childish might not be that, maybe something more.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked. Her voice was timid, cracking from the lack of water for more then two days. Her lips were dry and sore, a horrible need for moisture. She needed a bath something terrible. She was scared. "What are you?"

He lifted her high, grabbing her throat. And then she was indeed choking. No air came to her. There was nothing but a small-pitched sound from her as she tried to struggle against the predator that held her. To no avail, she slapped at his powerful arm, but her own strength began to fade from her, her vision blackening dangerously so…and then he let go. She hit the floor heavily and with no grace, gasping for her much needed air. The predator walked in front of her, boots making no sound whatsoever, and she stilled, more terrified then ever.

Oh yes, the terror coursed through her now, for she finally knew what was happening to her.

Death waits for no one.

A clawed hand softly stroked the side of her face and she whimpered. A few tears fell onto the floorboards, a stark contrast to the dry, sandy tone it had, but before anymore fell, the clawed hand caught her tears and after there was a small pool of them, he lifted his clawed hand to his face and drank her tears. Her breathing became sporadic at that and then she let out a whine when his lips brushed against her throat. She tried to squirm, but his hand hit the side of her head and kept her pinned to the floor. The pressure on her skull was enormous and she felt like it was going to split open.

"_Very beautiful, but not what I'm looking for. Sorry, the most you'll do for me is a light snack." _

The voice was in her head, deep and sensual. It calmed her, strange for the fact of what was actually said, made her feel good, as if it was silk gliding across her. Her posture relaxed and he stopped crushing her head into the wood. The glint of fangs could be seen, from far away, a tall, lean figure with flowing hair was bent over the young woman. A sickening crunch of bone, a cry of pain was heard. And then there was a soft, low moan of pleasure from her, as if her neck partly crushed was the most wondrous sexual experience in the world. Her hands dragged across the floor, trying to find a hold on something, but then the tension in her body eased as her life began to fade, her hands only pawing slightly at the floor. She stopped struggling and with a gurgled sigh, the last of her breath was expelled, and with a strangely fluid motion, his head came up, and then everything of him softly settled into place. He stood up with the same grace that had been used when his head came up, and then he stood there for a moment, the moonlight falling through the cracks of the windows that there were available, falling onto him, no sign of detail, only a silhouette.

One moment he could be seen and the next…he was gone…

He left her body there, lying in the old, abandoned cabin a mile from the beach. There she would be found, days later, decayed, her throat slightly crushed, but still the marks could be plainly seen. Her eyes would not hold horror, as if what she had gazed at was utterly disgusting, completely unbearable. She would appear peaceful, serene, as if she had died in her sleep, or something equally enlightening, and that would confuse the police, the detectives, and they would be left to stand there, scratching their heads, idiots like usual, and that was the reason why he left her body behind, did not dispose of it. He had no fingerprints, no DNA, nothing that could lead to him, and there was no reason to worry when no evidence against you was left behind.

She was a college student that had visited the sandy shores for a couple weeks of relaxation. She had come with friends, but they were too drunken, too high, probably in the back of the car or on a secluded part of the beach with some guy they had known for who knew how long, certainly not long enough for getting knocked up. They probably wouldn't remember her until it was too late, and valuable time would be lost, and then she would be forgotten, just another unsolved murder, put away, only to be taken out for a quick looking over every couple of years.

And so she was left in the shabby beach house, left lying with her own blood pooling slightly around her, staining her hair, her skin.

The crimson glittered in the moonlight, softly rolling through the grain of the wood flooring, as if some morbid picture where being painted, a masterpiece of the human body.

And there, in the moonlight, her pale flesh was striking, marred by the mark of her throat.

There in the moonlight was nothing but the stillness of death.

There in the moonlight was nothing but sin…

xxxx

On the summer day of June, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, and Danny Fenton were on their way to the beach. Sixteen, all three had their licenses, and only two had cars, fortunate children. Today, they felt to taking Danny's instead of Sam's, his a reliable blue Honda. The windows were rolled down and with the new sound system installed by Tucker just the day before, they were happily appreciating the power the speakers could produce, probably completely destroying any chance of hearing that they'd have at sixty. That didn't matter to them, for they had a whole week, one week, to themselves. Their parents, all three sets, were trusting. Their parents felt that since they had kept their grades strong (Sam A's, Tucker C's and B's, and Danny a proud mixture of B's and A's) and met their curfew a strong fraction of the time (they could only expect so much from teenagers), they deserved to have some fun without any stupidity at home: ghosts, a sister of Danny's named Jazz, and any girls that might be after Danny since he had grown to be a whopping 6' 2" with an amazing body. Yes, they definitely deserved some fun in the sun.

During their Sophmore year, they had been through some hell every now and then: Paulina after Danny again because he knew so much about her favorite ghost boy, some girls after Danny since he seemed to become model worthy material after puberty, Skulker kicking Danny's ass once or twice, a few ghosts who had been more then enough trouble, Jazz trying to be one of the team (again and in a different but equally annoying way), and plenty of awkward moments to go around (however, those awkward moments seemed to involve Danny and Sam in compromising positions that had actually been innocent. Damn Tucker!). Compared to what there had been before, the school year was nothing. Now, they were having fun, relaxing before another year at school.

Over another hill and the glittering white sand came into their view. An ocean with glassy waves was just calling their names. People were here and there, but it wasn't crowded. The temperature was perfect and right for tanning. Sam grinned and removed her long, thin black shirt, letting it trail to the back seat and hitting Tucker in the face. He let out a girlish scream and flung the article of clothing off of him, as if it contained some horrible disease that would be at his body in seconds. Danny and her chuckled, and she grabbed the sunscreen, squirting the coco smelling substance into her hands. She proceeded to rub it on her body.

In the eighth grade, she had hated the sun, avoiding it like most Goths would, but during Freshman year she found that sitting in the sun got the attention of boys, especially if she was wearing the black string tie bikini that she had on right now. And in finding that boys paid attention to her, she found out with some sort of sick fascination that Danny would become very, very jealous. The first time it had happened, he got her an ice cream, to be "a good friend", an excuse to approach her, and then he had never left her side and had made it seem to everyone as if he was her boyfriend. Oh yes, Sam loved the sun now.

She began to rub the sunscreen into her curving legs. Danny's eyes wandered at how she manipulated her own skin to gleam. Her eyes caught his and he forgot that he was the one driving the car. It swerved dangerously to the side of the road, to a ditch that was steep enough to cause damage if the moving bullet went in.

"Dude!" Tucker's head came between them, jerking the two gazers back into reality. Sam began to concentrate on covering her body with grease again and Danny immediately corrected his error, and the force of doing so pushing everyone over to the driver's side. Tucker fell into the side of Danny's seat and then back because of the sudden, painful sensation to his skull. Sam was thrown so that she fell into the middle, thankful that the shifter was by the wheel instead of being to where she was thrown. Danny slowed the car, taking deep breaths as he steadied himself and the moving bullet. Tucker's head was back between them, nagging, and instilling a sense of annoyance within them. "Okay, Danny? The next time you start checking out Sam rubbing herself up, do it when you're not going at sixty-five. I like living."

Even after becoming more mature then in the eighth grade, Danny and Sam still found themselves becoming flustered at the mention of any flirting or dating between them, as if the thought of any intimacy would result in the end of the world. Tucker knew just how to bring out the worst fury from the two, him most always the brunt of it. That was the price of him being their friend and still not knowing any better, even after all these years.

Danny's eyes became a ghostly, glowing green. If one stared hard enough at him, they might have been able to see the trail of blue mist leak out of Danny's mouth and make its way over and into Tucker's body. Tucker's eyes became dull, a black void filling his sight. Danny smirked and almost immediately Tucker began to bang his head into the window he previously rolled up, over and over again. Sam raised an eyebrow and then went back to rubbing herself up, yet there was an amused grin on her face. And then, after "Tucker" beating himself up, Danny's eyes lost their ghostly green glow and Tucker returned to normal, holding his aching skull, and probably regretting making fun of the two.

Of course, it was a new level of Danny's overshadowing skill. Instead of having to become intangible and go into the body that was to be controlled, he could stay in a physical form, still in control of himself, unlike astral projection which resulted in his physical body losing consciousness and having his spirit wander to far away places in a matter of seconds. No, this was a very effective form of overshadowing, a puppet able to be manipulated as long as it was within the range of a hundred feet or so. The only problem was that he couldn't make them talk, could only have them perform actions of sorts, which was always more then enough to exact his revenge of Dash. If he wanted to control their vocal chords as well, he would have to revert to his old form of overshadowing and that involved disappearing for a couple of moments, something quite risky in public. Yes, this was good enough when he wanted the pleasure of watching and laughing from afar.

Tucker would receive no more ghostly beatings for the day because the beach was upon them, and lucky for him Danny and Sam were going to be occupied, the parking lot more crowded then thought, but luckily enough there was a spot closer to the front. The Honda fit perfectly in place, was put in park, and shut off, the jingle of keys made when pulled out. The three friends got out, stretching after the two and a half hour drive and even though they had a luxurious beach house, courtesy of the Mansons, they wanted to have some fun before having to unload and unpack the full trunk. Right now, they wanted to bask in the sun and enjoy the salty goodness the ocean had to offer. Right now, there were so many things to enjoy.

Danny pulled off his t-shirt, to be clothed in nothing more then his swim trunks. His body glistened under the sun, all those hours of working out finally paying off for him, and Sam had to hide the blush, amazed at the tone of his body. He grinned, and then turned to the other two, his arms held out wide, an invitation to the possibilities at hand. "My friends, I give you the start of a beautiful week!"

No more prompting was needed. They took off for the sparkling waters, the golden sand, and the tangy smell of the salty sea air at a dead run, an unofficial race. Laughing, full of energy, they ran on. Danny grabbed Sam and in an amazing display of agility and strength, threw her up onto his back so that he was holding her deliciously curvaceous legs, her body fitting perfectly with his, and she snuggled into his bare backside. They left Tucker behind, and Danny ran, still so full of energy. And then they reached the hot sand and he navigated around people, causing chaos wherever he went, still careful to not have Sam hit anything, but neither of them really cared about other people's discomfort. After all, it was the one week that they'd have to themselves with no interruptions: no ghosts, no fighting, no annoying calls from annoying parents. It was just the three of them, three sixteen year olds, so much fun on their minds.

The waves came crashing in, salty goodness. Danny went in first, Sam still with him, the wholeness of the ocean at their fingertips, and their fingertips were soaked, as well as the rest of them. He let go of her as soon as he hit the waves and then she faced him. Under the water, the brief moment of holding a breath, locked in a world that was wonderful silence, and then they jumped high and were above the water, the held breath expelled. The sun was high in the sky, casting its brilliant radiance onto the waves, onto Danny and Sam.

So happy, Danny grabbed Sam around the waist, swinging her around in a full circle. His large hands easily held her small form, and he relished at the opportunity to hold her body in such an intimate matter, her skin powdery soft. She didn't seem to mind, but in fact enjoyed it, and her laughter was like music to his ears, and he then knew that it would be the perfect time to tell her, maybe finally confess what he felt for her. The vacation was just what he needed. There would be so many opportunities: during the day, at a bonfire party, maybe at night while taking a walk along the beautiful shore. That was what made Danny excited, excited that maybe, just maybe, he would get the girl of his dreams and then he could finally be happy.

Sam smiled, gave an actual, honest smile. And Danny…he looked at the smiling Sam and knew that it was indeed the start of a beautiful week.

xxxx

End Chapter

xxxx

Author's Notes: I hope that's enough to get you interested. Trust me, I'm going to have fun with this one and that means fun for you, so I hope you all stay along for the ride. As usual, questions send a PM, comments, criticism, and praise shall be sent in the form of a review, which I would greatly appreciate and reply to those that do so. Seriously, I've got to know if this is worth keeping. I hope you enjoyed the beginning, because it only gets more sensual, bloodier, and a hell of a lot more cliffhanging from here on out. Ooo! I'm so excited cracks knuckles that I'm starting up on chapter two ASAP. Ciao.

_-Sealeena _


	2. Part One: Chapter 2

To be continued disclaimer: I forgot to do this for chapter one, but this is for that and all the others afterwards. I do not own Danny Phantom in any way and am not making a profit from this. Don't sue. Thank you.

xxxx

Part One: Roses are Red, Seduction is You

xxxx

xxxx

_Chapter Two: The Night is Young, He'll Take His Cue_

xxxx

One more time she ran into the wave, allowing the sparkling ocean water to cascade over her, knock her down, and one more time she stood back up, only to run into the frothy water. She had repeated her actions over and over again for as long as an hour, maybe longer. Danny had quit before that, opting to lounge around on the beach and watch his crush from afar, turning down any girl who would so much as come talk to him as best as he could, because more then anything, he just wanted to avoid any deathly glares. She finally stopped, out of breath. She slowly made her way over to him, satisfied smile on her face, and he couldn't help but notice how the water made her bathing suit cling to her body, the obvious female curves seen, her beautiful skin glistening under the sun, as if she were a goddess from underwater, come for him, only him—He shook his head from allowing any further unclean thoughts from entering his head. Damn the perverted part of him!

He turned his attention to the beach: gals, guys, sparkling sand, hot dog stands. Looking out over the ocean, it still amazed him that there could be so much water in just one place. The blueness of it was so different from lakes and rivers, such a violent, yet beautiful purity. The sand, so coarse, but it was also so beautiful, glittering little gems. The sky was so bright, the sun a blazing ball of fire that beat down on the many visitors to the sandy shores who wanted nothing more then warmth, fun, and get drunker than hell.

"Should we eat supper first and then go unpack, or the other way around?" Sam asked the question after she sat down next to Danny, conveniently located on a towel. Tucker was away toward the shady end, thinking he would be lucky enough to score with a girl, and maybe he was right. Maybe all those trips to the gym would work, and maybe his true nerdy ways would shine through and blow everything for him. That was always a very real, very big chance of that happening to the poor friend of the trio. "Personally, I think we should go now. That way we can take time eating out and everything. Besides," she stretched towards the sky, "it's been a while since I've been here. I want to see what this town has to offer." Danny shrugged his shoulders and nodded. He loved not replying right away sometimes. It was making her babble, in turn seemed to make her slightly uncomfortable, and he loved to see her fidget. "Great." She gave a grin and he returned the expression. "You want to go get Tucker or what?"

He stood up, brushing the sand off of his body. She stood up as well, and looked at him expectantly.

"We might as well get the poor boy and spare him from further humiliation." That brought an even wider grin from both of them. No more prompting, Danny grabbed Sam's hand, forcing his fingers to intertwine with hers. She did notice the difference from his usual grabbing of the wrist and didn't say anything, only tagged along behind him. He took off running though, and even though she was in shape, she was no match for somebody with legs almost twice as long as hers, and apparently that wasn't good enough for him, because he slowed and turned to her, a mischievous grin on his face. "Damn, Sam, you're not fast at all." He was grinning even more. Why did she feel that she was going to like it, but most likely regret it? "Just hop on." He turned around and bent over a little, the offer more then obvious. "We don't have all day."

She chewed her bottom lip, thinking. What could she do, walk away?

Actually, she could do such a thing and did do so. She wore a confident smirk on her face and held her head high as she passed him, and then she broke into a sprint, lungs aching, legs feeling like rubber. She never was much of a runner, even after all those times when she would run for her life. Now Danny, he was a runner, and that was clearly evident when she heard him behind her, breathing controlled, unlike her ragged pace. Maybe she could beat him, because only a few hundred feet in front of her was Tucker, listening to his iPod, staring off into space. With that renewed hope, she put on an extra burst of energy, thinking that maybe she could beat him if she tried a little harder; but when she felt his body press up against her in a tackle, she had a strange feeling that she might be wrong.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed, and sadly enough, he brought both of them down and they hit the gritty sand and rolled, most likely receiving some scrapes, but it didn't matter as much anymore. They rolled to a stop, breathless and laughing. Tucker still hadn't noticed them, too caught up in his iPod and watching the beautiful passing girls, and Danny took the opportunity to hold Sam a little longer then he normally would have, and she noticed, the laughter in her eyes and voice subsiding. He stopped laughing as well, but the grin was still on his face. "See…" He leaned closer to her, his breath light on her skin. "I told you that you aren't fast." Closer, every inch so tantalizingly close, and it would only be one more inch before their lips would touch. "So…slow…Sam."

Just that one last inch…and…

"What are you guys doing?" A shadow blocked them and they looked up to see Tucker standing above them. In an instant, the two were several feet apart, looking off in opposite directions, their faces beet red. Tucker sighed and pulled his headphones from his ears, wrapping them around his hand. There was a smirk on his face as he did this. "You shouldn't let my being here stop you two from getting it on."

Danny was up in an instant, his eyes flashing an angry green. "Okay, first of all, the phrase "getting it on" is so ridiculously childish that I might have to start handing you a sippie cup. Second, you need to stop interrupting and killing the mood. Third, if I'm going to ever kiss Sam, I'll do it in my own time, in the right place, which would include not having you there." Both he and Sam blushed bright red, Tucker taking advantage of it.

"So you are planning on scoring!" He flipped through his iPod and came up with a song. "It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes!" If the boy was relieved from his iPod, it would indeed be a happy day. He was so off key every single time that even someone slightly deaf would be appalled.

"Tucker!" they shouted in unison.

Then, all three broke out in laughter, Danny taking the opportunity to slap Tucker upside the head, which made Sam smile all the more. It was perfect and their joy was so much greater. Danny brought both of them close to him, their heads under his arms, necks encircled in his elbows, and they all walked off back towards the old Honda.

It wouldn't be long and they'd be unpacking and going off to spend a night on the town.

It wouldn't be long and night would come and bring with it the whispered evils in the darkness.

Yes, it wouldn't be long at all, and it was then when the horror would begin.

xxxx

The Red Moon Café was a quaint little place located in the shadows where the streets were old cobblestones paved the streets and where the lamps weren't as bright. The tourists who came around here usually left a little more quiet, a little more disturbed and a lot more confused. The place that Red Moon Café was in was nicknamed the Goth District, the cute little name dubbed by the naïve tourists, yet was probably the most appropriate thing. Locals never came down here because of tall, beautiful, and pale people that only came out at night, the ones whose eyes seemed to glow and held an unearthly presence about them. Yes, the Red Moon Café was in the best place it could be for it was run by someone who harbored a dangerous secret, just like several of the "people" that were within this area.

It was in the day that the tourists were safe to visit because the "people" that came about at night were unable to come out. Sunlight was a mortal enemy for some, and for others, it was merely a nuisance and they enjoyed the moon much more than its counterpart of blazing fire.

She walked these streets right now, in the broad daylight, because she was not one of the "people" and instead worked for one of the "people". Because she was working for them, she was on an errand for her master who was now literally dead and yes, her master was a vampire. During the day he was actually dead and slept like the dead would. At night he awoke, was brought back to life, and he took over matters that would need to be attended to, but he was not like other vampires, her master, for he did not sleep in a coffin, but in a large, luxurious bed, usually with a companion of some kind. And, unlike many vampires that had started to appear in modern day times, he was amazingly handsome, with the charm that was seen in the olden days: perfect skin, lustrous hair, and hypnotic eyes. He was the most powerful in this area and was the true master at night. In the meantime, she was in charge, and now, she was doing some investigating like she had been told to do.

As of late, the master had been wishing a lover that could handle his sometimes violent feedings. In his attempt to find one, the murder count in the city had been on the rise, enough so that the police were even starting to notice. Not wanting to attract any more attention, he had ordered her to go out and look for visiting women, ones between the ages of fifteen and twenty-four. While he dabbled in men (after being around for as long as he had, the boundaries of sexuality seemed nonexistent), he liked a woman who was young, innocent enough, and full of energy. So, here she was, on foot with a camera in hand, and taking pictures of anyone who looked suitable enough.

She wanted to shove cross right up her master's ass for making her do this. Damn his soul, even if it was to begin with. She did not want to spend her day having to take pictures of beautiful women, sweating under the hot summer sun! What the fuck was his problem anyways? Why did he make her, of all people, do this? Didn't he see that she was a perfectly suitable lover; that she could feed his appetite and keep his bed warm all the time? Apparently he hadn't since he had asked her to do this. And once again, she damned his soul to the eternal pits of hell, but she knew that if he was sent to hell, she would be too.

There was a nice girl of about twenty-two: curvy figure, waist long blond hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She was wrapped around the arm of a man at the moment, but that could always be changed. The camera went up and a few well placed shots were taken so as to gather the wonderful beauty that the girl possessed. But even as she was taking the picture, she knew that her master wouldn't go for the girl. It was obvious that she was a ditz and the master hated it when he conversed with someone whose mind was duller than a butter knife.

This was all so boring…

And then she felt the incredible amount of spiritual energy coming to her. She looked down the street to see an old blue Honda come screeching around the corner. She could feel the power coming off of someone in that care, actually two different powers: one that was strange and strong, and the other one which was so strong and amazing that it felt like waves of heat. Obviously they didn't know how to hold it in, but the master could fix that. She held up her camera in eager anticipation, holding her ground, else she might have fainted from the passing force alone of these two people.

Laughter and loud music reached her ears.

Closer.

Closer.

The first one, with the strange and strong power was driving: brilliant blue eyes, mussed jet black hair, and a wonderfully toned body. If the master wouldn't take him on the side, she most certainly would. And then, she saw the second one, the one whose power at this moment was trying to knock her down. The second one was a young woman of sixteen: unusual amethyst eyes that pierced the twilight, midnight black hair that was curled slightly from drying naturally, and the skin that she knew her master would love to eat. She was most likely his type, and the power she held was more than enough of a reason for her master to want she.

The camera came back up and the shutter went with click, click, click. At least six pictures were taken as the Honda rolled by, and at that particular moment, the young woman lifted her frail head and the two saw each other: amethyst to gray. Between the two women there was an understanding on an unconscious level, for the powerful girl: intrigue and for the servant of the master: fear. And then it was gone as the Honda peeled off, the ridiculously loud music leaving as the car did, and the power from the man and the woman left as well. When they were gone, the air was breathable again, the tremendous heat gone. The camera went down and the moment was gone.

She smiled.

The master would be very happy indeed when he awoke.

Welcome to the Red Moon Café.

xxxx

They pulled up in front of the beach house and Tucker and Danny's jaw dropped. Before them wasn't a house. It was a mansion, a work of art, but it was different. There must have been a window at least every five feet on all stories of the two-story summer place, and those windows were filled with darkness. It looked as if the Mansons hadn't been to the beach home in years. Shingles had been blown off, boards were missing fro the front porch, and a few shutters were uneven. The strangest part was that over all the time that had passed, the windows still looked new, as if they could have been recently cleaned. It was very out of place and honestly enough….creepy.

Sam absolutely loved it.

The Honda was shut off and the trunk was popped open. They all got out, still staring up at the haunted looking house that they'd be staying at for the next week. There was an indescribably tug on all three of them and they were silent as they grabbed the luggage and slowly made their way to the house. Across the graveled driveway they went, slowly up the old wooden steps that creaked and groaned in protest, and then they were standing before the large double doors. She pulled out an old fashioned looking key and then placed it into the lock. She turned it and there was a loud, hollow sounding click. The two boys looked at each other at the ominous sound.

She didn't pay attention, merely opened the door and went in, and it was as she walked into the house she remembered why this home was very near and dear to her. In younger days gone by, she used to sit and play in this house instead of going out with her mom and dad for "tanning sessions". All the old furniture was still around and the place was cleaned twice a week by a cleaning service when nobody was around and now it would be cleaned every day since their arrival. It was well kept, but it still had the old air about it, the sense of mystery. There was still the old library style fireplace in the living room and the big old couch that she would disassemble to make a fort. She dropped her luggage and went to other parts of the house, regaining the memories that had almost seemed to be lost: in the kitchen there was the old pantry that had been recently stocked that she used to hide in, in the dining room was an elaborate chair at the head of the table where she would sit on her father's knee, upstairs there was the linen closet where she would get her capes and fort materials, and lastly, there was her bedroom. It was here she loved, with several bookcases filled with old volumes and the monstrous bed that had engulfed her as a small child. It was on this bed that she fell into, sighing happily at the softness of it, the pillows so wonderfully plush.

It was here, during the nights of her lonely childhood, did she find something that she never thought possible in those days: a true friend. Within the dark corners of the room one night, when she had been sulking because her mother had forced her to dress in a frilly pink dress, a voice had come to her, feeling like velvet. The voice had been so light and sweet, she thought that if it had to be physical, it would be like her favorite chocolate, a delight to her senses and leaving her wanting more. It was the wielder of that voice who had comforted her when she was distressed, the one who would come and hold her, tell her dark but funny stories, and it was the wielder of the voice who said she had such delicious smelling blood. She remembered that when they would tuck her in bed, they would give her a kiss on the neck that was placed affectionately so, and would suddenly be gone.

A frown came to her face. She had had strange memories before, but now that she thought of it, she felt that memory was new. She knew that it had happened, that it was true, but it was strange that she never had recollections of it until she was back where it had happened. But now that it had come back to her, she wasn't sure if she wanted to remember it and at the same time, she did. Now, she was longing for the comfort of that voice, to have to kiss upon the throat once more—

"Sam?" She looked to the doorway and saw Danny standing there with an unknowing smile on his face. He would never know of those times in the past, the smile a sign of that. "Watcha doing?" He came over and sat down next to her, his hand reaching out to drag lightly across her arm, back and forth. A shiver was sent down her spine at that touch, a wonderfully delicious shiver at that. "Me and Tucker just shoved some things into the guest rooms that you told as about on the way up. I was thinking…there was that little old section we went through and I saw a place to eat that I thought you might like." His hand continued to go across her arm, back and forth, back and forth, the Goosebumps rising along her flesh; then his hand went up to her jaw line and along her neck and she shivered quite visibly, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips. It was almost as if her neck was a weak spot, melting her whole body, muddling her senses. "And Tucker already ditched," he whispered, a hint of eagerness laced throughout his words, "so I thought it could be just the two of us tonight, an excuse to have some fun." His hands were tickling so wonderfully along the length of her neck. His mouth neared where his hand was and his breath was light against her skin. Oh Danny, what a bold young man you've become, that breath seemed to say. "How about it? What do you say?" You found what she likes, the breath now said. Go for it, the breath urged. His lips were close, so close, so warm… "Sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

She positioned herself so that she had him pinned. She smiled as she lay her forehead against his own. "Sure. Sounds like fun." And then she was off him so fast and to the door, leaving him disappointed and happy at once. She turned back to him. "Let me change and we'll get going."

She was gone. A grin came to his face, the kind that obviously said: Score! He was indeed happy and he whistled a jaunty little tune as he walked out.

xxxx

Nightfall came. With it came the heartbeat of life. It always started out slowly, but then began to go faster until it resumed its tempo from before. And then…he opened his eyes, his body stirring within the silk sheets that pooled about him and his companion who was also waking: a young man with dark red hair and dark green eyes, a casual mate and meal for when he was bored. They both rose from the bed, the red head softly making his way to the bathroom for a hot shower before going out into the fresh night that promised so many things. He himself picked up the clothes that had been carefully laid out the night before he had died in the morning and began to dress himself.

He would have looked at himself in the mirror, but he held no reflection, even though he was a master vampire. However, he knew how he looked and he was well kept, maybe even handsome. He tried not to be vain, but an ego boost would come to anyone when every woman who laid eyes upon him swooned, and of course, he knew what he looked like from all the portraits acquired over the years: a little over six feet tall, flawless, pale skin, broad shoulders and chest with a slim waist, long arms and legs, large hands, the whole body toned, beautiful black hair that fell about him in waves to the mid back, and dark blue eyes as deep as the oceans themselves, glittering gems. The clothes he wore now were tailored leather pants and a large, blue shirt that complemented his eyes. A few brushes through his hair and he was ready to assume his role as master.

A few knocks at his so soon door promised to be a busy night.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened a crack and when he saw her bright gray eyes, he smiled. His little daytime servant: Catlin Bartlett. She had bright red hair that went to her waist with a fiery attitude to match that hair, but she was the most faithful servant he'd ever had, such a good little human. She performed all of his errands and he expected that she was going to give him the results of her search from earlier, for not only did he do a quick prod at her mind, but he could also see that her body language was showing nervous excitement. She must have found something good.

"Sire," she began. He sat down in an elegant chair. She handed him an envelope. "I did just as you told me to do." He flipped through the pictures: A twenty-one year old who was short and buxom with brown hair and green eyes, an eighteen year old Asian with a very nice stomach and neck, a twenty year old almost as tall as him with blond hair and bright blue eyes, a seventeen year old with cute brown hair and brown eyes, another seventeen year old with dyed black hair and brown eyes, and about a dozen or so others. "There were a lot of people out and about today." He threw the pictures up in the air, bored with every single one of them already. He knew that they held no interest for him and she knew it as well. He might have to punish his adorable little Catlin. "You didn't like any of them?" She knew better and still she failed. He got up, ready to leave. "Wait!" He looked down at her and she blushed for having spoken out of turn. "T-there is…one more…" He sat back down in the chair, graceful like a cat. She pulled out a small bunch of photos. "I found someone…she was with two men in a car, but her power…even I could feel it!"

This was her excitement and he knew why, even as he grabbed the photos and flipped through them, he knew what it was that was so special about this girl: a sixteen year old girl, midnight black hair that was streaming behind her, a perfectly curved body, a delicate neck, and the most unusual amethyst eyes he had ever seen. This one was special, this woman with the amethyst eyes and even in just a picture, he could see the traces of her spiritual energy streaming out.

"You've done well, Cat," he said. "You can go have fun now." She didn't move, merely shifted her weight from foot to foot. He narrowed his eyes. Even for the work she had done, he did not want to feed off of her. "Go," he commanded. She quickly left the room as he gripped her mind with his own, the equivalent of backhanding her across the face. He turned his attention back to the photo as he got up from the chair and made his way out of the room and up the stairs, to the flooring of the establishment that he owned, which was just opening up. People were already entering. "Welcome." He smiled at a couple in the corner. The woman giggled and then man's shoulder squared up in defense. He walked on. "Silly little mortals."

He went to the DJ and nodded his head. That was the go and the music blasted through the speakers, lights on the dance floor bringing people out almost immediately. He went through that dancing crowd, a touch here and there, taking a little energy from each and every one of them, his way of snacking and amusing himself before truly feeding. They never noticed, not really. Those who were more spiritually aware felt the drain a bit more than others, but they'd pass it off as being lightheaded from too much dancing or one too many drinks. They never suspected what he did…never.

"Danny, this place is awesome!" It was a whisper to him, but it was if it were the only noise in the room, the only noise meant for him. His ears had picked it up, the needle in the haystack.

The door opened and he felt the power immediately. He would have known it was coming even sooner if he had not been busy feeding, but now that he felt it, he wanted it, and made his way to the front area. And that was where he saw her. She was garbed in a purple dress that swirled about her knees, was a cute halter-top that was complemented with matching purple sandals. She was stunning and he did not care whatsoever that she was with a man who had only his eyes on her. He had laid his own eyes on her and wanted her, and what the master vampire wanted, the master vampire got. And right now, he wanted this woman; even from a distance he could smell her blood.

Oh yes, his Cat had done her job.

"Excuse me." He was right behind her, all of a sudden, right there the way vampires do so, moving in the same motions as humans do, but just faster. She turned around, slightly startled, but when she saw him, she almost frowned, as if she were trying to remember what he was. That wasn't possible. They'd never met before, had they? He flashed a dazzling smile, without the fangs so not to scare her, and she relaxed slightly. "I am the manager of this establishment and I couldn't help but notice such a beautiful woman as yourself." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She bit her lip, lightly blushing for the fact that such a handsome thing like him was paying attention to her and the man (who he assumed was Danny) was fuming. "May I ask what your name is?"

"…I'm…Sam…Sam Manson," she answered.

Sam…it must have been short for Samantha.

"That's a lovely name." Her scent was unlike any other and he wanted that to himself as well, as well as the sweet blood that was rushing beneath her pale skin.

"And you are?" she inquired. "Or should I just call you the Manager?"

He gave another smile. She was definitely an interesting one. "I am called Rosiel."

"Rosiel," she grinned. The man named Danny was definitely fuming, but that was okay. It was funny that he was reacting like that. As long as he didn't try anything stupid, he would live…for now, maybe even be a little fun for the days when he got bored. The man was quite a handsome little thing, an epitome of youth and sexual frustrations. What would it take to break the always ready smile at the corner of the lips, to break that large sparkle in the eyes? Oh yes, he would be a wonderful pet project.

"My dear Sam," he said as he flung out his arm with flourish in a wide sweep, "Welcome…to the Red Moon Café!"

Yes, welcome to the Red Moon Café, where what happened below the popular club was always oh so bloody and what happened above was pure seduction with powerful eyes and hot lips upon the skin. Welcome to where the laughter and horror began, where the blood was spilt, where the body was tied, where the screams were never heard over the music. Welcome to the beginnings of your nightmares: the Red Moon Café! And welcome to what it held: a creature that came with the night and took your soul.

Welcome indeed…

xxxx

_End Chapter_

xxxx

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long. I've been busy, but I promise to try to update ASAP. As soon as basketball is over with, it should slow down. There is speech though…Well, as soon as school is out! But then again, I am going to California…My God! When am I NOT doing anything? Um, yes, forgive my ranting…I promise to work as hard as I can when I have free time! In the meantime…reviews! I love reviews, lots and lots of reviews. Questions must be submitted in the form of a PM. Well, I got to get going. I hope you enjoyed because I promise for this story to be good. Muahaha. Ciao.

_-Sealeena_


	3. Part One: Chapter 3

xxxx

_Part One: Roses are Red, Seduction is You _

xxxx

xxxx

_Chapter Three: The Stage is Set, All is True_

xxxx

He struggled against the chains. For all his efforts, he didn't have the strength to break free from his imprisonment anymore, and it was completely useless now. Once more he tried to shout, a bit of hope that maybe, just maybe, somebody on the floor above would hear his shouts. He truly doubted that because, the music above was loud, designed to make it impossible to hear anyone but the person right next to you. That last bit of hope someone would come and take him from this horrible place, the place of nightmares.

There was a loud creak of the old door opening. He lifted his head and saw his tormentor enter the room, already dressed in full costume. Fear began to course through him as the cloaked figure approached him. He took deep, steadying breaths, any way to keep a bit of sanity. There's no way he'd break in front of this sick, twisted bastard. He couldn't, but he found it very hard when he was suddenly released from his chains and fell to the floor.

A clawed hand circled around his throat.

Hell no, he couldn't breathe right. It was painful enough to be released from restraints that had made his wrists and ankles raw, but to hit the floor with no way to lessen the impact, and then to be downright strangled before he could get some decent air was hard on anyone. He was lucky, though, because the bastard was dragging him somewhere. Hopefully, he'd be able to stay conscious before he reached the destination; but maybe he'd rather not be awake when he arrived. He doubted that he'd live to see tomorrow. Something in his mind and gut was screaming that he would be killed, probably in a very, very unusual way. If only he'd been brave enough to bite his own tongue and drown in his crimson mess, he'd never give the shit head the pleasure of killing him.

"I hope you don't mind being a crowd pleaser," the son-of-a-bitch chuckled. Up the stairs they went. Being dragged along like this was agonizing. Not only could he barely breathe, but going up each step brought an agonizing pain all over his body. The edges of the steps dragged along his spine, digging into every bump that his back offered. With no food for so long, he was beginning to become a warm, breathing skeleton. There was almost no padding along his backside and with every movement he let out a small cry of pain. The fucking, shit-headed bastard slammed his head into the wall, tired of his whining. "If you want to entertain, you must stop your moaning." The jackass grabbed his hair and dragged him by his head. The pain was horrible and he grabbed at his hair. Again, he was slammed into the wall. "If you wish to live a bit longer, I suggest you stop testing my patience." He spit. Another door was flung open, the last barrier of isolation. The sounds of music came to him, with laughter, talking, as well as other numerous sounds. "Ah, look. The show is about to begin." And damn it all, because no matter what names he called the creature, it would still kill him.

People turned to look at him. They cheered. He wanted to scream.

And he was up on the stage. The prick in the costume that would come and torture him for ridiculously long periods at night smiled out at the audience. They went wild, and everyone out on the dance floor grabbed tables and chairs. Waitresses were instantly busy, gathering drink orders, bringing out food. People came to the Red Moon Café for…different entertainment. It was the one place that promised bloody horrors and a good scream, and gave it with dazzling effects. That was the reason why he had taken his girlfriend here a week ago. He thought he'd get her horny enough to get laid, but the monster, the asshole, had seduced her and taken her away from him. She left without him that night and he went to follow her, to ask her why she was acting like a walking zombie. It was then when something from behind had grabbed him with such a horrible force that it immediately knocked him out that he now found himself in this situation. Now, here he was, ready to become part of the fucking freak show that was going to fucking kill him and all of the dumb shits in the crowd would think it was amazing special effects.

And the show was starting.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a wonderfully deep voice boomed. He saw who had made the statement, a very, very handsome gentleman with flowing black hair and dark blue eyes. There was a beautiful young woman at his side, garbed in a purple dress. For some reason, she reminded him of his now ex-girlfriend, with only the notion of a good time in her eyes. She probably would have a good time with the handsome man, because he was a fucking vampire. One look at him said it, how the whole audience was enchanted with his voice, his body…his eyes. He prayed that the young woman wouldn't fall for the seducer of the night, only to find out that falling for such a thing would result in death. "I give you what the Red Moon Café is famous for, our wonderful little show of horrors!" He smiled and there no fangs. How was that possible? How did that, that creature, that abomination of God, hide such a damning thing? "Our first act of the night is just a starter." He turned his attention to the young woman and kissed her hand, his attention all on her, but still, the crowd heard him, as if he wore a microphone. He wasn't. "And, yes, we will see horror. Things at the Red Moon Café are always so much…bloodier…"

And then the two were lost as everyone stood up and applauded. He was now the star of the show, for the first and last time.

God save him from nightmares…

But God was not around. He did not come to chase away the evils in the world, only let the people destroy themselves.

He was at the mercy of vampires, the creatures of the night.

The lights were on him.

xxxx

The stage was set and Danny was pissed. That bastard, Rosiel, was lavishing all of his attention on Sam, and while she accepted it, his psychic link with her showed that she was obviously nervous. The man Rosiel was making her uncomfortable with the slightest gestures, a pat here, a slight kiss to the cheek or the hand there, and those eyes…every time his own were caught with those midnight blue, glittering gems, he instantly felt as if he would pass out. If he tried to pair himself with Sam's feelings when she looked into his eyes, he was so overwhelmed that he had to immediately break the link, or else risk losing his lunch right then and there.

If he couldn't handle it, how could she?

She pulled away from the enchanting man, smiling uneasily. The attraction was there, but she saw enough of something beneath the surface that she knew better than to flirt with it. She had an unusually high sixth sense…and seventh, eighth, and ninth, all screaming at her something was wrong. For some reason, she knew someone's intentions, could always tell if someone was lying, knew when danger was near, and it seemed as if she could glimpse into someone's mind, as if there was a whisper that told her what they were thinking. And, when she concentrated on Rosiel, she had to protect herself, a sort of mental shielding. To do that for the first time with effort…It worried her.

"Forgive me my dear Sam, but I must be off." He kissed her hand. She suddenly felt lightheaded, as if she was struggling to fly out of her body. Something was saying to look into his eyes. Resisting it was an assault on her senses and she knew that if she looked into those deep, blue depths, the pain would be gone. Why not chance it? She looked and her breath was taken away. She was almost lost in the blue. Power flickered there and the blue ended up taking on a green glint. She dug her nails into her palm until it hurt. The pain cleared her head and she noticed that the green glint in his eyes was very, very unnatural. "But please, talk to me again before you go. I expect you to return this." There was a chain in her palm with an old locket, made from what appeared to be silver. It seemed so elegant, so enchanting. It was befitting. "Adieu."

She blinked.

Back and forth, back and forth her head went, looking into the crowd. She couldn't see him. He was gone, just like that in- forgive the cliché –the blink of an eye. Even when she reached into herself and focused, looking for an aura of any kind, she was left confused and with a headache. Danny placed a protective hand on her shoulder and she didn't know how he did it, but he gave her more energy and seemed to take the headaches and other ailments away from her body. She smiled and turned around, and he grabbed her hand, making his way through the crowd to find a good seat.

They sat down at the table and turned their attention towards the stage, thinking them prepared for whatever the show came out with. A man in a costume smiled at everyone. He wore baggy silk pants, sort of like a belly dancer's, the color starting out as red at the bottom but diffusing into orange at the top. He had a matching silk top with billowy sleeves. Golden bracelets adorned both arms and clinked with movement. He had on a mask that was some horned demon with painted flames. What he was supposed to be, they didn't know, but everyone gasped when he gave an extremely wide grin that gave them a perfect view of gleaming fangs.

He held up a man, still grinning with those fangs. The man was so skinny that most of his bones could be seen. The crowd gasped again, sickened at the man's state of health, but many were biting their lips, trying to show some amusement on their faces. After all, the act was intended to scare; maybe the man was a fake, an animatronic. This was seemed plausible when the music started, a haunting melody that was fast, the rhythm of the drums made to leave you confused. The performer dropped the man and then began to dance, his upper body swaying while his legs stayed rooted in place. Two burly men quickly ran on stage with a pole. They strung the bony man up on it and he only groaned in protest. Flames went up in the back round with a loud whoosh, making people jump in their seats. The two burly men ran off the stage and the man in costume began a more elaborate dance around the pole. His body seemed to twist in strange ways that didn't seem possible, every movement flowing like water, and every movement made to seem very, very sexual. All the women in the audience were blushing, including Sam.

A whip came to his hand, as if there had been one in his hand all along. He danced around the pole, the whip sliding along his body and suddenly…the whip flicked out and struck the bound man. A long, shallow gash appeared and blood seeped from the wound. The man let out a cry and the audience let out a cry with him. Again, the whip lashed out and again there was a wound that bled. The tempo of the music increased and with that, the lashings increased, the blood flowed more freely, and it seemed as everybody was in a trance.

The man began to cry out in pain, agony as his skin started to become one mass, bleeding wound. The blood pooled at his feet in large puddles, rolling down his body, and still the masked man went. The audience didn't mind the horror of this. Some gasped, others looked away, but they didn't demand this atrocious act be stopped. In fact, they were all being entertained, as if nothing was wrong with this.

Sam looked to Danny, only to realize he was caught up in the show, a sick fascination written on his face.

She stood up, knocking her chair down. Nobody noticed the clatter. That was wrong. Everybody's attention was fixed to the stage. What was wrong with them all? She waved a hand in front of Danny's face. He didn't blink and she felt panic rise up in her chest. Something was wrong here, and it needed to be stopped. If no one else would rise up, she would.

"Stop the show!" she screamed. The music's volume filled her ears. She could barely hear herself breath. It was so…loud…and no one could hear her. That comprehension made her ill. She paled and began to shake furiously. "That man is dying! Can't anyone see it?" She walked around the tables, screaming right in front of their faces. Still, no one heard or even noticed for that matter. "Stop!" Her shriek tore at her throat, making it raw, the feelings of hysteria pulling at her. The show couldn't go on. It just couldn't. What the hell was going on? "Rosiel! What the fuck is happening?"

The man gave out one last cry. It pierced her heart because it was the last sound that came from him. The music came to a standstill. The man's head slumped down against his chest. The only thing she could hear was the rush of her heartbeat and the dripping of blood. The man in the mask tore his costume off of his face with a flourish and gave a laugh. Power welled from him and hit her in a blast like a heat wave. The aura was that powerful…so powerful that it had taken on a physical trait.

Her heart leapt up to her throat. She was terrified. While she had dealt with supernatural oddities, this was probably the newest, strangest one yet…And she hadn't a single thought how to look at it. For once, it was an unknown to her. The fact that this man's aura was so powerful that it nearly overwhelmed her scared her even more. She had never had trouble with her psychic waves before. Control over her mind had always been a strong side. And yet…she was losing herself.

Why?

Why…?

"I see you," hissed a voice. It broke her from her fear, from the trance that had taken over her. Slowly, she lifted her head, hesitating with each motion. The man on stage had spoken directly to her. In fact, he had dropped his whip and had made his way to the end of the stage, where he stood at the beginnings of the crowd. "Girl in the purple dress…I see you…" He slid off the stage in one, fluid motion, so fast that she never had time to blink. "Did you come out to play?" She looked directly into his eyes, a dark golden color. He seemed surprised at this, as if she shouldn't have done it. "Who are you?" he inquired. She didn't answer. "Then I shall introduce myself." He gave a low, sweeping bow; shaking his shaggy, snow white hair. "I am Cadmus, part of the Red Moon Café. Did you enjoy my dance?" He came closer, stalking like a cat. "I noticed that you were running around during my show. That's very impolite." Suddenly, he was standing directly in front of her. When the fuck had that happened? "So…what is your name, girl in the purple dress?"

They stared at each other: golden sunset to glittering twilight. While he might have been cool and confident, she was anything but that. She was so nervous that beads of sweat slowly slid down the side of her face. His hand reached out and caught one. Damn it! She hadn't seen that one either. Why was she missing that? She knew that he moved. In fact, she was certain of it, her sixth sense telling her he did, but why couldn't she see it? Sensing was not enough. She was in trouble, deep, deep trouble. No, that still wasn't enough to describe it. She was in shit, deep, deep shit.

She cleared her throat. "…I do have a name…It's…Sam."

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Samantha." She would have corrected him, if not for the strange, feral look in his eyes. He closed the preciously small difference between them. Her breath caught in her throat. She felt as if she might pass out. His smile was dazzling. "You're strong for one that seems so delicate." Her body betrayed her and gave a tremble. His face was suddenly down by her neck and he inhaled sharply. A small whining sound came out of her throat, a cross between terror and indecision. "I can almost taste the sweet blood rushing in your veins." He gave a shudder, as if he was in the throes of ecstasy. "You would make such a pretty little servant."

"No!" She emphasized her rejection with a slap. What he said had been enough to get her moving again. She stumbled back, hitting chairs, knocking over people. A few of them blinked and sleepily looked around. Cadmus turned to them and snapped his fingers. They fell asleep, tumbling to the floor. "Freak," she whispered. She had found her way back to Danny who still stared on with not a care in the world. "You're a freak! Make everyone come back!" She shook Danny, but he merely blinked. "Make him come back," she sobbed.

"But I don't want to do that." He grabbed her wrist. "If I do, that means I can't have any more fun. I want to play with you." The way he said "play" made her feel utterly sick. Her vision swam before her eyes and she staggered. He was by her again without her seeing, grabbing hold of her waist. He brushed back her raven hair, exposing the length of milky flesh that was her neck. A groan escaped her, one that indicated she could very well empty her stomach. "Such delicious smelling blood…" His tongue came out and he licked her from the base of her earlobe to the top of her collarbone. She shuddered, disgusted. "Just…one…bite…"

His fangs seemed to extend and she could feel the beginnings of them start to pierce her flesh.

Something in her mind snapped open, as if she knew what to do; she grabbed a pen from a table located conveniently next to her and she stabbed him in the cheek with all her might. He let go, howling in pain as blood seeped from around the wound. Sam swallowed the bile in her throat at the realization she injured a strange man, breaking bones, tearing skin. Well, she thought it would cause a scar, but she was wrong, very wrong. Cadmus pulled the pen out of his cheek, spitting out a tooth at the same time, and to her utmost horror, the flesh began to knit itself back together. There was no more flow of blood as the wound closed.

Fuck.

"Wench!" he snarled. "You'll pay for th—"

"Cadmus!" Rosiel's voice resonated throughout the room, a powerful force that nearly knocked Sam and Cadmus over. And then, she felt as if a liquid fire, every muscle in her body suddenly relaxing, was caressing her. Her legs gave out and she slid down to the ground. Rosiel walked through the crowd, slowly coming towards them. His face held what looked like mild annoyance, although his aura showed so much more. "You will not touch her." The whip that Cadmus wielded started snaking up his leg of its own accord, and by the look on the sick bastard's face, it wasn't supposed to do that. "I rule this place. I rule you. I will not have a lowly servant disobey me." The whip struck Cadmus along the chest, drawing a long line of blood, and Cadmus flinched in obvious pain. "You will be punished, but in the mean time…" He turned his attention to Sam. His beauty struck her speechless. "My dear, I am truly sorry for the trouble. Are you hurt?" She looked at him, terrified. "I see…I guess I have no choice." Her vision suddenly blurred. His eyes took on an unearthly, green hue. His index finger pressed lightly against her forehead. "Sleep, my beautiful maiden, sleep; and when you wake, this seems as if it all would have been a dream, a foggy, foggy dream."

The last thing she saw was deep, deep blue eyes with the haunting green tone. He was too much for her. Her mind felt like it was sliding off somewhere, maybe into the sea of sleep, and she was forced to follow it. She couldn't hold out against it, and then, she knew no more.

xxxx

"_My little friend, I must leave you alone for the day." She was drowning in blue eyes and the wielder of the voice made her feel wonderfully warm. "You must see me again, to return my chain." A kiss was placed lightly on her neck where her pulse beat slow and steady. "I've missed you, Samantha Kyle Manson." _

"…Sam…" That was Danny's voice. Why was Danny's voice coming to her? "Hey…"

"_Please…you must let me see you."_

"Hey!" Something was moving her around. How come something was disturbing her? She wanted to drown in blue forever. "Sam! Sam! Come on…"

"_Adieu."_

"Danny, why the hell do you always have to bug me?" Sam asked as she sat up and pushed him away. She clumsily tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes, but Danny was proving to be a troublesome foe, and he tickled her at the waist, the weak spot only he knew about. She was soon reduced to squirming about and shrieking as girlishly as possible. "Danny!" He didn't give up, merely changed from a tickle attack to pinning her down so that he straddled her waist and held her arms above her head. She gave a silly grin. "So, how long was I out for? All I remember is lying down and then I had a really weird…" She furrowed her brows, confused and concentrating. Whatever she was trying to recall, it wasn't happening. "…Dream…I could have sworn that I knew…I mean…" She sat up as he let go of her. She cradled her head in her hands. "I was at some kind of place and…there was something wrong, but I can't really remember it. I just know there was something and—" It came to her attention that there was something tangled in her right hand. She looked down at it, slowly uncurling her fingers one at a time. She felt dizzy. "What is…that?" In her hand was an elegant silver chain with an old fashioned locket attached to it.

"_But please, talk to me again before you go. I expect you to return this."_

He felt her forehead, testing the temperature. He held a look of concern. "Sam, are you okay?"

"Did we…Did we go anywhere and I just don't remember it?" He shook his head. She made a small sound of disbelief. "But then…how did I get this?" She held up the chain and locket. "Danny, I've never seen this before in my whole life. Why am I even holding it?"

"I don't know." He backed away a little so he could look out one of the many glass windows. "I just don't know."

"_Why are you crying?" The voice came from a dark corner. Little Samantha Manson, at the age of five, looked up from her tear stained pillows. She peered into the blackness. "Dear child, may I enter?" She nodded. The one who spoke, obviously a man, glided into the room, sweet as velvet. He sat at the edge of her bed, coming into the moonlight, still managing to stay hidden in shadow. She could make out luxurious, black curling hair, and just a glint of green coming from where the eyes should be. "Would you like me to tell you a story? I have a wondrous tale about Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. Have you ever heard of it before?" She shook her head. "How about I tell it to you?" She eagerly nodded her head. He patted the spot next to him on the bed, inviting. "Come sit next to me." She did and he pulled her closely to him, allowing her to snuggle into his lap. "Well, there were two families…"_

She blinked once, twice, and looked around her. She was no longer a little girl, but a young woman, and she wasn't in a dark room, but in a nicely lit one with a young man who she adored. It was strange though, because she never looked at these memories, not once. What was stranger still was that she seemed to be living them over again. Maybe it was the house, or maybe it was something else…

"_Oh Samantha, did you know you have such precious smelling blood?" He placed a light kiss over her throat. "I would wish to taste it someday, when you are older." The window to her room had suddenly opened, and a salty breeze blew through. "Come back to me soon."_

Whoever it was that told her stories and comforted her when she was younger seemed to be coming back again. Maybe they were trying to reach her. She looked down at the locket and felt a small vibration throughout her body, as if it was a telling energy of what would come. Maybe they had already met her, because all she could really remember was deep, deep blue eyes and sometimes a green glint in those eyes. Maybe they wanted a taste of her now. Is that why she had offered her beach house for a week? Is that why she had been so excited to come back?

She looked down at the locket and chain once more. Once again, she felt a trembling energy course through her body. She closed her eyes for a moment and had the oddest sensation along the length of her neck, as if someone had breathed on it and gave her Goosebumps. She opened her eyes and saw that Danny was still staring out the window, lost in thought.

"_I see you…Girl in the purple dress…I see you."_

"The Red Moon Café," she whispered. Danny looked to her, surprised. "The Red Moon Café," she repeated. "Have you ever heard of it?" His facial expression showed that he clearly didn't follow. She looked at her bedside clock. It only read ten o' clock in the evening. The night was still quite young. "I've…I've been there before. I'm pretty sure I could find it." She looked at him, smiling. "Tucker ditched us for tonight, right?" He slowly nodded. "How about we go there?" She held up the chain and locket again. "I think the person I got this from is there, if I'm right." The energy hit her again, and she suppressed the urge not to shiver from a small amount of pleasure. "Yeah, I pretty sure I'm right."

"Well, who is it?" he asked, softly stroking her hair.

The name came out of her mouth before she could make it out. "Rosiel."

The Red Moon Café once again…once you came you could never truly escape.

I'm ready for a little fun, how about you?

_Part One, End_

xxxx

End Chapter

xxxx

Author's Notes: Wow, that took me a ridiculously long time. I'm very sorry about that. Life's been hectic, but I promise I won't quit on this! I love it too much not to. Anyways, that concludes part one. This story won't be that long, but it'll be good enough. As always, I'm left begging for reviews and any questions I heavily imply should be put into the form of a PM. I'll answer anything and I always reply to signed reviews, but if you can't do that, an anonymous review is good enough for me and I always express my thanks. Until Part Two and chapter four. Ciao.

_-Sealeena _


	4. Part Two: Chapter 4

xxxx

_Part Two: Roses are Red, Your Blood is Too_

xxxx

xxxx

_Chapter Four: My Heart Beats Fast, and Just For You_

xxxx

They walked, but who could blame them? It was only a mile or two to where Sam hoped she was going (she didn't know where the place was, but for some reason, she felt she was going in the right direction). The night was beautiful, with a slight, salty breeze coming in to keep the temperature a little cooler so the weather wouldn't be miserable. Night life on the seaside town seemed more exciting than in the daytime, but maybe because it was a whole other world. People came out at night that couldn't be seen in the day. Some had the strangest glimpse in their eyes, and Sam noticed that those with the strange glimpses would look at people every now and then- mostly the tourists -and they'd stop. It was almost as if they were be-spelling the poor people, because they'd walk by and touch those they held immobile and as soon as they were out of view the tourists would shake their heads in confusion and then walk off.

One of those strange people looked at her. She stared them down, feeling nothing, and when the stranger noticed, they frowned and scooted past her as if she were some sort of contagious disease. It was like she scared those people and she had no idea why.

What was wrong with them? What was wrong with those people?

"Hey, Sam," Danny said softly, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked down at her hand and noticed that he had grabbed it at one point. His flesh felt so warm and she was comforted by his touch so much that she unconsciously scooted in a bit closer to his body. A blush rose to his face at her advances, but he gripped her hand tighter. "You said it was the Red Moon Café, right?" She nodded slowly, snuggling in even closer to him. "I think we found it." Her head snapped up to see the little neon sign that proudly proclaimed she had reached her destination. People were crowding around the doors, as if there wasn't enough room to fit everyone inside. It was probably the truth, too. "It looks like a pretty popular place. Was this up and going when you were younger?"

"No." She shook her head. "I mean, it was here, I think, but I don't think it was this popular anyway. Lately, though, people want an experience that gives them the creeps. They want to be scared out of their wits and I think this is what this place does…aww…I don't know. I'm confused. It's all fuzzy, you know?" She examined the locket that she held. It glinted underneath the streetlights, almost as if it were winking at her and seductively saying, "Come and play with me." The locket reminded her of her childhood. It reminded her of the nights in her room when she was told stories filled with love and betrayal, humor and death, man and monsters. It reminded her of the nights when someone held her and said they were her friend. It reminded her of the nights when she was tucked into bed and kissed affectionately on the neck and left with nothing else but a small breeze and a warm, happy feeling. It also reminded her of eyes with a green glint. It reminded her of things she wasn't so sure of: fangs, blood, and a strange longing. "Rosiel."

"You called?" The voice came to her at but a whisper, but it seemed as loud as her heart thudding in her head. She scanned the crowd, but saw no one. Her breathing stopped for a moment and a strange iciness spread throughout her body. She shivered and Danny placed a comforting arm around her. She thought he asked how she got so cold, but she wasn't sure. All she really heard was the deep, deep voice that brought her spiraling back to days long gone. "Samantha Kyle Manson…it's been some time, hasn't it? Please, come in." She started forward to the crowded entrance. "Uh, uh, uh." It was almost as if the speaker were reprimanding a child. "Why don't you go through the back door?" She looked past the people and to the side of the building where an alleyway ran through. A door creaked open and she saw a figure standing there, dark and imposing. "I've been expecting you. I'll make sure you and your…date…are escorted properly."

"Sam, what's going on?" he asked as she led him through the people and to the alleyway. "Is there something happening here that I don't know about?" He looked around nervously, unsure that this was a good idea. "I don't feel so good about this, like something bad is gonna happen."

"It's just a back way to get through," she replied. "I wouldn't worry. We'll meet up with Rosiel, give him the locket, and get the hell out of here." A shiver hit her. "I don't know what it is about this place, but I kind of get a bad feeling too." Her sixth sense was screaming something was wrong, that she shouldn't even step close. Hesitation made her stop for a moment, but then she began to walk again, ignoring the feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Don't worry, Danny," she reassured him, although she wasn't sure if it was for his own sake or for her own. "It'll be fine." It would, right? She had her hero with her. There wasn't any cause for worry, right? Right.

They walked through the doorway and tried to ignore the hulking figure of a man who held open the door for them. As soon as they were in, it was shut and the man crossed his arms, assuming a position that clearly stated bodyguard. They looked down the hallways at the end of the staircase and saw a person walking up to them. She stopped before them and placed her hands on her hips. She was exotic, with a very Asian flair. Her hair was long, sleek, and black, stopping at her waist. Her eyes were an almond shape and as black as her hair. She was a little short, but heightened herself with two inch spiked heels. Sam felt a strange aura leaking from her. It was cool, but calming, and the aura felt old, very old. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn the woman could have come from the good old days where China invented everything. When was that anyways?

"Rosiel waits. This way." She turned around and began to walk away. Danny looked at Sam who gave a helpless shrug. They both followed cautiously. As they went further down the hall, it started to get darker, and Sam felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, warning her of danger close by. They walked past some old wooden doors and she had a feeling there was something behind them that shouldn't exist. Danny's ghost sense went off, a large trail of blue mist leaking from his mouth. A hand reach through the doors and he and Sam leaped back, pressing themselves against the opposite wall, for it was not the surprise of a ghostly hand reaching through the doors, but it was the fact of what the hand was: large, black, clawed, and dripping with something that was obviously rotting. The Asian woman laughed. "I advise you stay away from the doors, young ones. Nothing will hurt you as long as you do not become too…curious."

They continued to walk down the hallway with its many doors. There were sounds that came out from those doors. Some sounded like grunts or moans of pain. There was a snarling sound too, and a snap, as if there was a big dog in the room that wanted to get out. There was another room that had someone screaming, but the door must have been heavily padded to prevent too much noise from escaping, because it was very faint. Danny and Sam hurried past that one, but there were other noises too. There were noises that were more disturbing than the cries of pain and the growls of hunger. There were whispers, whispers that told a person how worthless they were. The whispers would tell of a person's worst fear. There were whispers that gave promises if they would only be freed. There were whispers that told of torturing as well, and at one point Danny fell to his knees, unable to take a certain voice that said only to him, "Go on and fuck her. Fuck her until she bleeds. You want to fuck her until her body is ripped in half." He yelled for the voice to leave him alone, but it persisted, and he clutched his head in agony until Sam laid a soothing hand on his back. He looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. The voice still spoke, and he was grateful Sam couldn't hear a thing. "You know she'd like it. She's a fucking whore, just like your sister is. That's why your sister is never home and she's the same way. She may act all high and mighty, they all do, but she wants to get fucked just like every woman wants to. She's not worth anything. She's dirt. Go on. Fuck her. Fuck her!" His face crumpled.

"Make it stop," he begged. "Make it go away. Oh, Sam, I don't really think like that. I swear. Why is it telling me to do that?" He grabbed at her purple dress, pulling so hard that she had to bend down so that the material wouldn't rip. His blue eyes were wide with horror. "What do I do? How do I stop it? Please, Sam, help me." He gave another sob. "Please help me. I don't like it."

"Shhh, Danny." She cupped his face in her hands and gave an understanding smile. "Ignore it. Don't believe in it." He did, and the voice faded. He beamed. "Good. I can't do this without you Danny." It was true, because that smile helped her fight the voice that was saying, "You can't do anything. You're a piece of shit that can't even attract Danny. The boy's always looking at Paulina and she'll fuck him and then he'll leave you all alone because he doesn't really like you. He just wants a quick fuck and since you can't give it to him, he'll leave, because you can't even be a good whore." She smiled back, trying to ignore the horrible voice. Her lips trembled as it returned with renewed vigor and taunted, "He never pays attention to you. He'll leave you and you'll be all alone. All alone because you can't give a good fuck." She laughed a little. "It's mean, isn't it, Danny?" A few tears escaped and trailed down her cheek. "They're really horrible, but they aren't true." She clenched her fists. "They just aren't."

He nodded, determined, and hugged her tightly. "I know they aren't. They just aren't." He took in a calming breath, closing his eyes for a moment, and when they opened, they were a brilliant green, eerily glowing. He gave a quick nod of his head. "I'm ready. Let's go." He grabbed her hand to emphasize his strength and now he was the one that was protecting and providing comfort. He looked down at her, putting on a cocky grin. "Jesus, Sam, you have some of the weirdest fucking friends." A nervous laughter escaped his lips, but he was able to stop himself before it became too hysterical. "Who the hell keeps a rotting…thing?" He was trying to keep the mood light. She understood.

He was just trying to stay sane, just like she was.

They left the tunnel of horrors and emerged into a beautiful room where red and black prevailed. In the middle of a room there was a very large bed that could have easily fit Danny's entire family and then some. Someone was in that bed, among the currents of red silk sheets with black lining and the numerous black and red pillows. They stirred and Sam had the strangest feeling that she'd rather be behind Danny than beside him. He spread his arms a little as to shield her, but she also had a feeling that no matter how hard he'd try, his physical strength wouldn't be enough against this someone.

"Sire," the Asian said reverently. She gracefully fell to one knee, her right hand placed over her heart, her head lowered. It was respectful, very respectful. "May I present Samantha Kyle Manson and her, date?"

"The name is Daniel Xavier Fenton, lady!" he said angrily. He quickly turned around to glare at Sam who was trying her best to stifle a laugh. "You knew it already and it's distinguished, alright?" The seriousness in his eyes made her own tear up with building laughter. He turned around, muttering. "If you get a full name introduction, I should too. I'm not just "date," okay?" He would not be belittled, not in a place like this. For some reason, he wanted to be strong, or at least feel it, and naming himself helped him that way.

"I am sorry for the lack of hospitality." The someone in bed sat up and the shock of recognition that resonated through Sam's body was so strong she let out a small gasp. He smiled at her, his blue eyes deep and brilliant, with the smallest green glint in them. His black hair curled around his face beautifully, as if every strand was supposed to be where it was. His pale body was a stark contrast against the sheets, naked chest gleaming under the soft lighting of the room. Rosiel gave a gorgeous smile. "Forgive me, Daniel Xavier Fenton, but I am somewhat tired tonight." The green glint in his eyes intensified for a moment. "There were a few unexpected…difficulties…in the performance at the Red Moon Café. It took more energy than I thought." She felt a strange, stabbing pain in her neck when he said that, as if she might have something to do with it. "Oh, my dear Sam, did you come back to give me my locket?" He seemed to fall out of bed with a liquid grace. It wasn't a very human movement. "It's been some time, hasn't it?"

"What are you talking about? How long have you known Sam?" Danny nonchalantly took hold of Sam's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. He glared at Rosiel and if looks could have killed, the magnificent man would have died in a horrible way. "What the hell are you doing with ghosts and…and…things? Who do you think you are?"

Rosiel shook his head, grinning. "So rude, so rude. You do not come to a place invited and then demand answers. I have given you my hospitality and what do you do? You act like a vulgar person and hurt my ears with your screeching." He took a few steps closer to the couple, blue eyes staring at them as if he could easily read their souls. "I do not like being uncomfortable. It would be in your best interests to just. Shut. Up."

With that last word he was there, directly in front of Danny, staring down at the poor boy. It was horrifying for the young man. Rosiel had been in one place one second and the next…it was like Danny had missed something. He knew he didn't blink, but it was almost as if time had skipped a beat for him; but no, that couldn't be it. Things like that weren't possible, right? Yeah, and ghosts didn't exist. "What the…? What the hell are you?"

The beautiful man gave a small laugh. It was sharp, bitter. The look in his eyes was not human: it was the look of a monster. He whispered into the young man's ear, "I am so much like that voice from earlier." Danny's eyes widened with surprise. "Oh yes, I know what you think. I know what you feel. I could torture you for your entire life and kill you with just one finger because of my imminent boredom with you and think nothing of it." To emphasize his point, Rosiel pressed his index finger into Danny's temple on his forehead and the halfa felt a horribly tremendous pressure. His vision started to blur and he felt like he might vomit. The pain went away when Rosiel removed his finger. "See? But I do not have to just make your life a living nightmare; I could give you pleasure you never thought possible." He licked Danny's ear and Danny tried to pull away and Rosiel grabbed his arm and held on; the other man was strong…too strong. "You should not fight something that feels good."

"That wasn't good," he whispered, disgusted. "That was just sick."

There was an impending silence for a moment, and then Rosiel let out a peal of laughter from his spot on the bed. Danny and Sam jumped at the movement they missed. What the fuck was he doing? Was mind control involved? Was it a trick? Rosiel laughed again. "Do not be frightened. You did not miss anything. I move the same as you. I must go through the exact same motions. It is just that I, well, I may go about it a good deal faster than mortals or halfas can. Not many can match one of the night…at least not one that has been around as long as I." He was standing in front of Sam now and even though she suspected that he might do that, she still didn't see he was moving, didn't even feel the air made from his passing. It scared the shit out of her. "I would love to show you how my world is, if you would let me." He bent down so that he could whisper into her ear and she was suddenly aware of his oh so warm breath upon her skin. It sent a sort of electric shock through her that made her bite her lip so that she couldn't gasp aloud. No matter what would happen tonight or in the near future, she would not let Danny know that what he did had just pleasured her. She refused to let that happen. "I can show you a whole new world if you let me in…just like you let me read you stories and tuck you in when you were little." The stabbing pain was back in her neck, stronger than ever and the awful realization of who he really was hit her like a bus would. "You remember me now, Samantha Kyle Manson."

"Get away from her you sick bastard!" And with that Danny allowed the change to come over him with two, blinding rings of light that swept over his body and allowed him to become the ever powerful Danny Phantom. His green eyes flashed with an unearthly glow and Rosiel matched them with his own, strange, otherworldly green glint. "Get away." The man didn't move, merely smirked. "Away…from her…now!" Rosiel merely grabbed Sam and held her close to him. She didn't move. She was too shocked by what he said to her. He was the man that told her the stories… "Rosiel!"

This man…

Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh shit!

He was…

Danny fired a ghost ray right for Rosiel's head. It was perfect aim: precise and fast, very fast. It was better than shooting a gun and…he missed. Rosiel was gone and up in his face before he could even blink and damn it all to hell. He was just too slow; he couldn't best this, this, thing, not with speed anyways. How did he best it? How did he fight something that moved faster than his eye could follow?

There wasn't any time to think and he paid for what little thinking he had down because Rosiel slapped him. The action seemed like nothing, just a normal backhanded slap, but it sent Danny flying across the room only to be stopped by a wall that he was able to phase through in the nick of time. There was an overbearing calmness hat reigned for a moment until there was a loud scream of horror and Danny came back through the wall, visibly shaken, his face pale as if he had seen, well, for the sake of horrible clichés, a ghost. "What the fuck is that? What the hell is in that room? It was like…there were a million of them and they were just…" A shiver coursed through him and he let out a groan that let them know how disgusted he was. "What is wrong with you? What makes someone keep those…creatures?"

"It is to show people like you that I can give you to them and they will do things to you." He had a hold of Danny's suit, lifting the boy off the ground. Oh God he was fast, just too fucking fast! "Of course, while they may merely torture you for a short period of time, I could actually do so for eternity if I wished it." He threw Danny so that he landed on the bed and the young man didn't turn intangible again, afraid he might end up in another room of dreadfulness. "I could make you mine, and Sam as well, and you would be with me until the Earth itself fell apart and even then, you would be with me in Hell and there wouldn't be a single thing you could do about it because you would be mine."

He smiled so wide that all his teeth showed.

Even the fangs…

"Oh." Danny's eyes widened at the implications, at where he was and who he was dealing with. He wasn't experienced with this kind of stuff. Sam was. She was the expert on it all and she had told him before what their kind did. She had always talked about them, as if she wished to have a love affair with one and now, maybe, she'd get her chance. She would probably get her chance to be with the fucking monsters and he wasn't so sure anymore that he could protect her. "Shit." He was in trouble now.

Those fangs were a testimony, as well as the speed, and the strange power held in Rosiel's eyes.

This man…

He was a vampire.

"You're a fucking vampire." He stated and Danny found he couldn't stop his cursing. He just found this all too unbelievable. They didn't exist, fanged creatures of the night that seduced women, stole lives, and could suck your blood. "This isn't happening."

"But it is!" Rosiel exclaimed. "It is." He was by Sam again and had pulled her raven hair aside so he might better reach the smooth, pale beauty of her neck. Those glimmering fangs slid out and rested less than a millimeter above her skin. She could feel her pulse so vividly now and by the way he inhaled in pleasure at that, she guessed that it might be taking everything in him to not just plunge into her. "And now, I wish to partake from you." His tongue darted out and tasted her fragrance. Danny went to get up and stop it all, but the Asian that had escorted them earlier came over and pinned him down and no matter how he struggled, she was too strong for him. "It's been too long."

As Danny phased through the bed to escape the woman's clutches, Rosiel's fangs slid into Sam's neck and she let out a cry of pain. It hurt so much, so much, and then…he drank from her, slowly, and she felt a strange, but amazing wave of pleasure course throughout her entire body. A soft moan escaped her and she grabbed at his shirt as she felt dizzy with lust and the bliss of it all. He held her, pressing her body to his and the pleasure ran through them both. She couldn't think anymore and could only experience the astounding feeling, that was the equivalent of wonderful, incredible sex. Her breathing became faster as he sucked harder and right before he stopped, it hit them both, a sort of orgasm and she cried out as their bodies bucked against each other, caught in the throes of passion.

That's when Danny came back up through the floor, grabbing Rosiel and flinging him away from Sam. She collapsed on the floor and her eyes closed from the exhaustion of it all. The vampire went flying this time and hit the wall. He looked at Danny and his aura flared to life, like a hot wave that threatened to destroy the halfa.

"You have just made me very mad." He ended up behind Danny and whispered, "That is a very, very big mistake."

Danny's world went black and he knew no more, could only think of one thing and one thing only: Sam, because now, he felt fear. He knew what fear was.

"Fear. A desire to escape danger. To believe with regret. A simple definition, that's all it is.

…they never thought that a vampire would take interest in one of them.

Of course, they never thought that a vampire wanted one of them.

They never thought of such a thing.

It just didn't seem likely. It never did.

They should have."

xxxx

_End Chapter_

xxxx

Author's Notes: Okay, I give everyone permission to beat me with a club because this chapter really, really sucked and was short. I hate it, but I had to get the damned transition going for the next chapter, which I promise will be good. It just has to be! I know this was kind of fast and weird, but please forgive me and just give me lots of reviews so I know what you guys think. I swear the next chapter will have good stuff: blood, sex (maybe, sorta, kinda…I'm not too sure), and gore, gore, gore! Is this scaring anyone? Is this actually any good? I'm sorry it took so long. Summer's kept me busy but I plan on updating a little faster this time. Thanks for putting up with me. Ciao.

_-Sealeena_

P.S. Sorry for the retarded Part Two title. I suck and rhyming and gave up.


End file.
